Em Cem Palavras
by Kisa'Aisaka
Summary: Quinze cenas curtas entre Zoro, Nami, e seu redemoinho de segredos. (TRADUÇÃO)


_Essa fic é da autoria de _**Maplefudge**_, e seu título original é_ **In a Hundred Words**_. Como de costume, peço que leiam a história original se possível já que algo se perde em meio a tradução. Link no meu profile.  
(Obs.: ZoNa pra mim tem que ser assim, sensual no mínimo. Bem diferente das outras fics que traduzi, agora sabem o porque. ^^) _

* * *

**01. Flor**

Como o cozinheiro tão eloquentemente falava, Roronoa Zoro era um bruto... ele não apreciava as coisas simples da vida nem reconhecia beleza quando a via. Entretanto, para a (silenciosa) defesa do espadachim, ele com certeza fazia isso.

Ele reconhecia a beleza que estava de pé a sua frente. Ela olhava para as doces flores brancas que voavam ao redor deles, e ele reconhecia a beleza quando a puxava para si e a beijava gentilmente nos lábios rosados.

**02. Cicatriz**

Zoro possuía tantas cicatrizes, e cada uma parecia ter sua própria história para contar. Nami gostava de passar o dedo sobre elas enquanto cantarolava uma melodia, e Zoro a encararia, imediatamente a acusando da distração.

Mas ele gostava quando ela pressionava seus lábios sobre suas numerosas histórias. Ele gostava quando ela colocava a mão em seu cabelo e beijava seu olho machucado, e ele sentia a respiração dela desenhando linhas em sua pele, traçando as cicatrizes que o decoravam como tatuagens.

**03. Olhar**

Era estranha a maneira com que decidiram que queriam mais do que amizade. Ela sempre gritava todos os tipos de insultos para ele, e ele a chamava de bruxa. Era um tipo de amizade enfurecedora.

Enfurecedor como fosse, nenhum dos dois perdia os olhares que se arrastavam mais do que deviam. Zoro havia notado a primeira vez quando estava fazendo flexões, e ela nem havia percebido que suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas.

Quando ele piscara para ela, sugestivamente, como um brincadeira, ela ficara ainda mais vermelha e o socara diretamente no queixo.

**04. Língua**

Pensando nisso depois, ela percebeu que de maneira alguma Zoro era inexperiente. Ele sabia os lugares certos para lhe tocar... e mesmo que jamais admitisse, ela gostava ainda mais quando ele lançava sua língua ao longo da fenda de seus seios, antes de seguir para os seus mamilos a fazendo gemer seu nome alto.

**05. Doce**

''Oh...oh...'' a navegadora dizia enquanto Zoro trilhava beijos quentes em sua clavícula. O espadachim era rude em vários aspectos, mas quando se tratava de manusear ela própria, ele conseguia ser tão gentil quanto era grosseiro.

Uma coisa que Nami aprendera era que ele gostava de pressionar seus lábios em sua pele. Ele gostava de beijá-la enquanto seus dedos entravam e saíam dela. E ele nunca lhe contara, mas era porque ele gostava do gosto dela, e cada centímetro de seu corpo era doce.

**06. Dar**

Para ambos, era um relacionamento do tipo dar e receber, e era tão natural. Mesmo que discutissem tanto, eles entendiam um ao outro perfeitamente. Ele a protegia e ela o guiava, mas não terminava no campo de batalha.

Mesmo que ele parecesse abrasivo e indiferente, ele a dava o que sabia que ela gostava. Ele a levava até seus limites e não parava até que ela estivesse tremendo abaixo das mãos dele. E a navegadora sempre retornava o favor.

**07. Mão**

''Merda...'' murmurou o espadachim. Seus olhos estavam fechados e suas sobrancelhas franziam ainda mais do que de costume. Entre grunhidos e arfadas que ele não conseguia segurar, ele olhou para baixo na direção da navegadora que olhou de volta com um sorriso malicioso.

Nami era boa em muita coisas... inclusive em usar suas mãos para agradar seu amante.

**08. Compromisso**

Resmungando, Zoro apontou um dedo determinado na direção que queria seguir. ''Eu estou te falando, aquela árvore é a mesma de antes.''  
Nami suspirou. Olhando ao redor, todas as árvores pareciam a mesma... parecia que Zoro estava querendo provar alguma coisa, mas eles não tinham muito tempo a perder.

''Vamos pelo meu caminho... eu vou te recompensar mais tarde,'' ela lhe deu uma piscada, e ele sabia o que ela estava insinuando—outro encontro de madrugada e beijos quentes.

O espadachim fez uma careta, mas concedeu. Ela ganhara, e mais tarde, ele também.

**09. Chocolate**

''Não,'' Zoro disse quando Nami lhe ofereceu um pedaço de chocolate. Tinha vindo de Sanji, e ela adivinhou que essa era a razão por trás da hostilidade.

''Tanto faz,'' ela disse com um encolher de ombros e continuou a comer sua parte em silêncio.

Logo fez uma bagunça em seus dedos. Ela chupou seus dedos um por um e sua língua passou por seu lábior inferior em concentração.

Quando ela olhou de volta para o espadachim, ele parecia frustrado. Finalmente, depois de resmungar, ele a agarrou pelo pulso e começou a puxá-la para um dos quartos vazios.

**10. Profundo**

Ela colocava uma mão na bochecha dele e a orelha em seu peito enquanto respirava devagar, tentando se recuperar. Seus dedos tremulavam contra os dele, e ele murmurou alguma coisa, reclamando de um assunto fútil pelo qual ela não se importava.

E quando ela pressionou a orelha perto o suficiente, pele nua na pele nua, ela escutou o estrondo profundo que era a respiração dele.

**11. Tremer**

Nami tremeu e puxou o casaco para si ainda mais. Sua pele estava começando ficar pálida e seus passos estavam ficando mais lentos, o resto da tripulação a sua frente. A neve formava um coberto branco ao redor deles. De repente, um braço se enroscou em seus ombros e a puxou para um peito quente.

Ele não era o mais afetuoso e parecia aliviado pelo resto da tripulação estar muito preocupado para notar. Ela lhe deu um sorriso grato e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido de que achariam um jeito melhor para se esquentar mais tarde.

**12. Derreter**

''Tá tão quente...'' murmurou Zoro. Com uma carranca, ele se virou para olhar a navegadora ao seu lado. Ela havia recorrido a trilhar cubos de gelo por seus braços. O gelo derretia na sua pele e deixava um rastro reluzente. ''Que diabos tá fazendo?''

''O que? Está me mantendo fresca,'' ela disse com um encolher de ombros fazendo gotas caírem em seu peito. As gotas desceram por entre seus seios e desapareceram embaixo de sua blusa, e ela não perdeu a crescente protuberância na calça de Zoro. Ele fez uma careta e desconfortavelmente mudou de posição.

**13. Suave**

Sempre maravilhava Zoro como, apesar das viagens grosseiras que faziam, Nami tinha mãos tão suaves e delicadas. Ele olhou para as suas uma vez e observou a aspereza, arranhões, e cicatrizes.

''Isso faz cosquinha!'' ela reclamou enquanto franzia as sobrancelhas. Ele havia agarrado seu pulso e pressionado beijos na palma de sua mão, olhando para ela com seu único olho e uma expressão que não mostrava nada.

**14. Formigar**

Cada toque dele formigava. Até mesmo quando ele colocava a mão em suas costas para guiá-la (o que era sempre um má ideia), ela sentia a estática que acontecia entre eles. E ele também sentia, ela viu no leve tom vermelho que aparecera nas bochechas dele.

A primeira vez que ele finalmente reunira coragem para beijá-la, havia sido elétrico. E chiava conforme eles arrancavam as roupas um do outro.

**15. Botão**

Ele sabia como apertar os botões dela, e ele sorria para si mesmo quando conseguia irritá-la só com a sua apatia. A navegadora odiava quando ele era muito indiferente ao perigo e preferia então tirar um cochilo, mesmo no meio de uma crise.

Em retorno, ele odiava o jeito com que ela manipulava o cozinheiro. Toda vez que ela flertava com aquele maldito cozinheiro,apertava seus botões todos de forma ruim, e Nami percebeu cedo que naqueles dias, ele era sempre mais rude com ela quando se encontravam no silêncio da noite.


End file.
